Communication devices, particularly wireless communication devices are useful to receive and present content (e.g. information in one or more files) to users of such devices. Components of a content delivery system such as a content server and a client device may be configured to automatically communicate new content to a user. The content may be packaged and delivered from a content server for presentation by an application (e.g. a player) on such a client device. Occasionally, delivery of such content from server to client may fail to complete.